sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Freedom Planet 2
Freedom Planet 2 is an upcoming combat-based 2D platform video game created by GalaxyTrail, Vicarious Visions, High Moon Studios and Activision. The sequel takes place two years after the events of the previous game, Freedom Planet. A demo of the game called "Sample Version" has been released on January 31st 2017 and can be downloaded for free. The game was submitted to Steam Greenlight on Febuary 10th, 2017 and has been greenlit on Febuary 14th, 2017. he Game's release date was previously estimated to be in 2018, but was changed to spring / summer of 2019. A demo of the game called the "Sample Version" was released on 31st January, 2017. The most recent version (1.0.6) can be played on Steam or downloaded on the official website. Synopsis Join the Heroes of Avalice as they face their greatest challenge yet. An ancient terror has emerged from the depths of the ocean. Merga, a Water Dragon from Avalice's oldest and deadliest war, has been freed from her crystal prison as a consequence of the Kingdom Stone's destruction. Through her act of vengeance, she holds a dark and terrible truth about Avalice's leaders that will change the history of the three kingdoms forever. War is imminent once again, but this time, the heroes are split between sides. As friendships are tested, will the girls stand united when Bakunawa rises? Gameplay The sequel's gameplay remains mostly like its predecessor, but with some major changes, as well as some features, all shown as the following: Guarding You can tap a dedicated Guard button to avoid a bit of damage from incoming enemy attacks. The shield will not fully reflect damage from larger or powerful attacks; however, it will soften the damage if properly timed. Milla is able to spawn her Phantom Blocks by using this ability. Revivals When you've been defeated, you can use one of your stocks to Revive yourself. This grants you a few of seconds of invincibility and some petals back (depending on which Power-Ups you have equipped). However, you cannot revive yourself if your body has been disintegrated. Guardian Orbs Instead of releasing a shield that surrounds and protects the character, the Keystone Monitors will release Guardian Orbs. They are small orbs in all five Elements that will follow the Player Character around. So far, these orbs have the same abilities as the shields from the first game, except the fire orb is now water-resistant, unlike before. The elements of a Guardian Orb will also be displayed on the player's health meter, taking up two petals. Also, if playing as Milla, the orbs will carry her Phantom Blocks whenever she spawns one. Certain Power-Ups can change the elements of all Keystone Monitors in a stage. For example, the Water Charm will change all of the Monitors into water orbs. Guardian Orbs of the same element are able to stack up on the player's health meter, able to absorb up to 6 - 7 hits if the player finds enough of them. If the player has an orb of one element and gets another orb of a different element, it will still stack, but the element of the orb will change. However, the player isn't granted any invincibility when their orb is damaged. The Guardian Orbs also have animal-like attributes, shown as the following: * Water Orb (Blue): '''Fish fins and tail. * '''Wood Orb (Green): '''Butterfly wings. * '''Fire Orb (Red): '''Phoenix wings and tail. * '''Earth Orb (Yellow): '''Insect wings. * '''Metal Orb (Gray): '''Eagle wings. Speed Gates '''Speed Gates are rainbow rings that are identical to the Time Gates that appeared in Pangu Lagoon. When the player passes through one of these rings, a bonus timer will appear, and the player will be able to earn Crystal Shards by leaving behind a trail of tao marks. Once the timer runs out, the tao marks will transform into shards. The longer the tao trail is, the more shards the player will earn. Star Cards Star Cards are now dropped by the end boss and must be collected to complete the stage, but they also remain as collectibles, which can be viewed in the inventory. Trading them in the Battlesphere will unlock arena challenges. They can also be found in stages without bosses to unlock different kind of challenges. Hub Worlds Hub Worlds, which didn't make it into the game's predecessor due to time constraints, will be a part of the game's Adventure Mode. The four cities (Shang Tu, Shang Mu, Shuigang and Parusa) will all have their own hubs filled with NPCs (Non-Playable Characters). Freedom Planet 2 will also have a world map, allowing the player to move between the hub worlds. Cutscenes The Cutscenes in Adventure Mode will now mostly be done in a visual novel-like style with still images instead. Only certain scenes in the game will include moments with the character sprite moving. Stages Freedom Planet 2 will have a total of 21 stages. Unlike its predecessor, the stages are now a single big area instead of being separated in two. Every stage will end in a boss encounter. * Dragon Valley (1st stage) * Shenlin Park (2nd stage) * Avian Museum (3rd stage) * Sigwada (4th stage) * Phoenix Highway (5th stage) * Zao Land (6th stage) * Battlesphere (7th stage) * Tiger Falls (8th stage) * ? (9th stage) * Robot Graveyard (10th stage) * ? (11th stage) * Globe Opera (12th stage) * ? (13th stage) * ? (14th stage) * Heaven's Bridge (15th stage) * ? (16th stage) * Lightning Tower (17th stage) * ? (18th stage) * Bakunawa (final 3 stage set) Extra Stages * Special Stage Removed * "JC" & Zodiac River (remained as ideas for stages but were removed early from the game). Power-Ups Power-Ups can be crafted with gold gems, which can be found in the stages, or with regular shards. Depending on usage, these will increase or decrease the difficulty of certain sections of the game. There are four types of power-ups: * Potions: '''These give the player character a passive buff for the duration of the stage. * '''Amulets: '''These alter the stage; time records are in seperate categories when used. * '''Brave Stones: These give the player character a negative effect and make the stage harder, but multiply the shards collected on stage completion. * Fusion Stones: Will be created if two items with contradicting effects are equipped. They have very negative effects, but a big shard bonus. Potions Amulets Brave Stones Fusion Stones Characters Returning Characters *Sash Lilac (Main Protagonist, playable) *Carol Tea (Main Protagonist, playable) *Milla Basset (Main Protagonist, playable) *Neera Li (Main Protagonist, playable) *General Gong *Royal Magister *King Dail *Mayor Zao *Spade *Serpentine *Pangu *Syntax *Bird Officer *Soldiers New Characters * Merga (Main Antagonist) * Sergeant Askal * Captain Kalaw * Corazon Tea * Aaa * Cordelia * Battlesphere Announcer * Maria Notte * ??? Voice Actors * Kari Wahlgren as Sash Lilac * Eden Riegel as Carol Tea * Laura Bailey as Milla Basset, Pangu * Erica Lindbeck as Neera Li * Kevin Michael Richardson as General Gong * Christopher Sabat as Sergeant Askal * Travis Willingham as the Royal Magister * Matthew Mercer as King Dail * Andre Sogliuzzo as Mayor Zao * Roger Craig Smith as Spade * John Goodman as Captain Kalaw * Brittany Uomoleale as Corazon Tea * Jennifer Hale as Merga * Charlie Adler as Serpentine * Tara Platt as Aaa * Sumalee Montano as Cordelia * Courtenay Taylor as Syntax * Bob Bergen as the Bird Officer * J.B. Blanc as the Battlesphere Announcer * Cynthia McWilliams as Maria Notte * Ron Perlman as Narrator * Additional Voices - Brad Abrell, Troy Baker, Edward Bosco, Kimberly Brooks, Cam Clarke, Hunter Davis, Darin De Paul, Trevor Devall, Greg Eagles, Keythe Farley, Dave Fennoy, Crispin Freeman, Bob Glouberman, Grey Griffin, Jess Harnell, Peter Jessop, Neil Kaplan, JP Karliak, John Kassir, Lex Lang, Misty Lee, Yuri Lowenthal, Dave B. Mitchell, Max Mittelman, Xander Mobus, Julie Nathanson, Nolan North, Jamieson Price, Jonny Rees, Eliza Schneider, Kevin Schon, Stephanie Sheh, Fred Tatasciore, Hynden Walch, Audrey Wasilewski, Scott Whyte, Michael Yurchak Trivia *Commander Torque and Lord Brevon are confirmed by the executive producers Steven Spielberg, Zach Snyder and Francis Ford Coppola to not make a return. External links *Official website Category:Upcoming video games scheduled for 2018 Category:Action video games Category:Freedom Planet Category:GalaxyTrail games Category:Indie video games Category:Platform games Category:Wars in fiction Category:Windows games Category:PlayStation 4 games Category:Xbox One games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Video games developed in Denmark Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:Video games featuring female protagonists Category:Activision games Category:Vicarious Visions games Category:Video games scored by Pinar Toprak Category:Films directed by Michael Bay Category:Films produced by Lorenzo di Bonaventura Category:Films produced by Sofia Coppola Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Screenplays by Sofia Coppola Category:Screenplays by David Henry Hwang Category:Screenplays by Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver Category:Video games scored by Noah Sorota Category:Video games scored by Bryce Jacobs